The technique of exercising particular muscle groups in isolation is well-known. Due to its many advantages, this technique has been successfully incorporated into a wide variety of physical training programs, ranging from daily exercise programs to exercise programs designed for the highly competitive athlete. This technique is capable of substantially improving the strength and endurance of the individual. The advantages derived from muscle isolation exercise include the ability to vary the intensity of muscle exercise for different training purposes, the ability to shorten training periods by concentrating on only those muscle groups which are to be trained and the ability to monitor progress more effectively by comparing the performance during successive workout periods. Perhaps the most important feature of the muscle isolation technique is the ability to control the load against which a muscle group must resist throughout a predetermined range of expansion and contraction thereof. Many advantages of isolated muscle exercise depend upon such load control.
Accordingly, many devices have been developed to facilitate load control during isolated muscle exercise. These devices, however, generally utilize either camming, lever or other mechanical means to control the load against which a particular muscle group must resist. Although these devices have been effective to control or vary the load applied, the load variation is generally fixed by the geometry of the mechanical means utilized to vary the load. Therefore, such devices are not adaptable for use in all of the possible physical training programs in which isolated muscle exercise is beneficial.
The present invention comprises a programmable resistance exercising apparatus which overcomes the foregoing and other problems long since associated with the prior art. In accordance with the broader aspects of the invention, the invention comprises at least one load member, such load member having a predetermined range of movement. The load member is adapted for engagement with and movement by an individual. A load is produced by the load member throughout the range of movement thereof in response to the application of torque thereto. Variable torque means selectively applies torque to the load member. Sensor means detect the location and direction of movement of the load member relative to the range of movement thereof. A programmable means, which is operatively connected to the variable torque means and the sensor means, controls the magnitude of torque applied to the load member by the variable torque means as a function of the location and direction of movement of the load member. Thereby, the load produced by the load member may be varied as a function of the location and direction of movement of the load member.